


Date Night

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :D, F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, More Fluff, Violence, demon death of a character I created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 1,504A/N: This was written for a bunch of challenges.@nothin-after-79 Jamie Hit 1k Challenge with the prompt, “If my answers frighten you then you should cease asking scary questions.”@cas-is-my-hero 100 Followers Writing Challenge with the prompt, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”@thing-you-do-with-that-thing Hiatus Writing Challenge Week 6 with the prompt, “If you really love me there wouldn’t be a choice.”Fluff, violence, character death of a demon I created for the story.





	Date Night

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/162596826336/date-night)

 

“Lisa?” Crowley asked in masked annoyance, his voice turning up as if he asked a question but the forceful tone said otherwise. He glared at his secretary’s cubicle right outside his office.

 

“Yes, sir?” Lisa said in a slightly confused tone.

 

What had she done? Crowley was not someone she wanted to anger.

 

Crowley worked to keep his voice even. “Did you book the meeting for today? I have an evening meeting with Marcus, Guthrie, Steven, Darian, and Lucas? Is that correct?”

 

“Yes sir,” Lisa, answered not seeing the problem just yet.

 

Crowley was trying desperately to control his anger. “ And what day is it?”

 

“Friday, “ Lisa said matter-of-factly.

 

“Thank you and that doesn’t jog any bloody bells, does it? How long have you been working for me?”

 

“Two months. I’m a temp,” Lisa said in a small voice.

 

“I should never have hired a sodding temp. My schedule is too important for a temp.”’

 

She looked slightly confused and hurt by that comment. Crowley only rolled his eyes. And moved away from his desk slightly to speak to the small women in his doorway.

 

“Bloody moron! Fridays are DATE NIGHT! My wife will have my head for missing it. This is a very important meeting that you should have scheduled yesterday or Monday. Haven’t you bloody noticed there are never evening meeting on Friday?” his voice rising with his anger.

 

“I could cancel it,” she said with a shrug.

 

“Cancel it? Cancel with high-ranking demons, my advisors no less, for my human Queen? Oh bloody brilliant. If there isn’t a rebellion now, there surely will be. No, you idiot. You can’t cancel it,” Crowley all but growled.

 

“What was your previous job?” Crowley inquired.

 

“To take care of the hellhounds?”

 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me?! he roared. “The hellhound break out was on your watch wasn’t it?”

 

“Uh-mmm…yeah?” she said tentatively.

 

Crowley sat back at his desk. “Joanne, dear. Are you purposely trying to cock things up? You sent me a temp? The very temp who released a hellhound due to negligence – and she’s supposed to manage my day-to-day affairs? REALLY? You must be joking!”

 

“I thought the poor girl could learn from her mistakes. She’s new.”

 

“Oh, yes because I am so generous to moronic demons?!”

 

“I am sorry sir I’ll ….”

 

“I’ll handle it. It’s fine. Juliet come to daddy and make sure Lisa… Was it? Stays puts like a good girl.”

 

Crowley took out his cellphone, sweating all over his expensive suit. He nervously pulled his tie away from his throat. Talking to his henchmen, dealing with the Winchesters, making deals, nothing made him nervous. But canceling on you and incurring what he considered would be your wrath or even worse your disappointment, well, that made him nervous.

 

He took a deep breath and started texting you.

 

[Text]: My darling I must regretfully confess that my secretary is a moron. I was given a temp after the last one…well, you know. Anyway, I’ll deal with it. I always do, but she scheduled a meeting for tonight. I explained to her why that was bad. Trust me, I value date night and look forward to it every week. That’s our night no matter what craziness happens. Please know that I would never ever cancel but I’m afraid I have to tonight. How can I make it to you?

 

[Text]: The King of Hell nervous to disappoint his wife? How adorable. Stop sweating darling. :) She IS a moron. I’ll tell my personal demonic chef to make dinner for one. Get your hot butt over here as soon as you can. I’ll wait up and we can have a very late date night. Might fall asleep on you.

 

[Text]: How do you always know what I thinking. How did you know I was sweating?

 

[Text]: I’m your wife. It’s my job to know. ;)

 

[Text]: You don’t have to wait up. Humans need their sleep.

 

[Text]: Beauty sleep is not optional. I know but I’d wait up until 6 or 7 in the morning if I have to. You’re my husband and I don’t want to miss date night. Trust me, darling. It’s fine -- just come home to me asap.

 

[Text]: I’m the luckiest man in the world.

 

[Text]: And I’m the luckiest woman. :D

 

Crowley smiled as he looked down at his phone. If not for the frightened screams of his former secretary he would have been lost in a happy haze. He loved you more than life itself. The King of Hell claimed by a feisty human. Who would have guessed?

 

Crowley slowly raised his eyes from his phone. “Now as for you, Lisa well, I simply can’t tolerate incompetence especially when it affects my Queen.”

 

Crowley burst open the glass doors to his meeting, as her screams got louder in the background. Now if that wasn’t an entrance, I have no idea what was.

 

Crowley smiled and motioned for everyone to remain seated. “Forgive the sound. I’ve been having a small management issue. It’s solved now. Let’s start shall we?” He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the panicked look from his demons. That should dispel the “going soft” rumor.

____________________________________________

You tried to stay up, you really did, but your eyes were slowly closing as you watched one of your favorite movies. Crowley crept into your room trying to be silent. He didn’t doubt that you would most likely be asleep. The meeting ran over, he couldn’t cut it short without raising suspicion that his human Queen had changed him.

 

Crowley quietly peeled his clothes off not wanting to snap my fingers and wake you up. He slowly carefully lay down beside you snuggling your small body into his. A few minutes later you stirred. You felt his strong arms holding you tight and you slowly turned over to look at him. You saw him smile down tenderly at you.

 

“Hello, love. Did I wake you?” Crowley asked softly.

 

You shook your head and wiped your eyes trying to shake the last tendrils of sleep from your body. You looked at him apologetically. “Sorry I passed out. I wanted to stay up and spend a late-night, date night.”

 

Crowley chuckled, kissing your forehead. “Rhyming works for you.”

 

You chuckled in response.

 

Crowley held you tight as he spoke, “That’s very sweet of you but like I said in the text, humans need sleep. We can have date night on Saturday. And do rest up dear, it’ll be extravagant.

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Or I you,” Crowley replied.

 

Your finger made random patterns on Crowley’s chest as you spoke. “Darling, just wondering but what happened to the moronic secretary?”

 

“Juliet was hungry,” was his cryptic answer.

 

“From one mistake?” you questioned incredulously.

 

“She was the one that let a Hellhound loose?” Crowley said mater-of-factly.

 

“A hellhound got out?” You eyes went wide with fear.

 

Crowley sighed a heavy sigh. He clearly said too much. He didn’t want to not answer your questions but burdening you with what he had to deal with was not his intention. “If my answers frighten you then you should cease asking scary questions,” he stated hoping that would scare you off from asking anymore work- related ones.

 

You scoffed. “Glad you’re my husband and I’m not a lackey.”

 

“Nor are you a moron. But really, darling, I would prefer to leave work at the door. I don’t wish to be the King when I’m here with you. Please don’t be frightened of what I must do to keep demons in line or order in Hell. In here, I'm your husband and in love. Let’s leave my other side where it belongs, out of here.”

 

“I sometimes forget how vengeful you can be.” Crowley frowned slightly at your admission. You breathed in sharply and placed your hand on your stomach. Oh, she’s kicking again.”

 

Crowley placed his hand on your pregnant belly feeling his child kick slightly.

 

“Who I am with you and who I am with them are very different, love.”

 

“I know,” you said before kissing him briefly to let him know you understood and loved him anyway. To lighten the mood you switched gears to date night. "Let’s have date night now. Hey, I’m already up, let’s watch a horror movie?”

 

Crowley walked over the DVD collection. “Strange indie horror or cult classic?”

 

“If you really love me there wouldn’t be a choice.”

 

“Ever the wit my queen. Cult classic it is.”

 

Crowley kissed the top of your head and settled into the bed, surrounding you with pillows. You lay down, his arms wrapped around you as you watched the movie in front of you. You loved extravagant date nights but nothing was as perfect as a simple night at home with Crowley watching a movie. You wouldn’t give up this date night for the world.


End file.
